1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for measuring displacement of an accelerating tube in a high-vacuum chamber and a method thereof, and more particularly to a system which includes a micro-alignment telescope to effectively measure the displacement of an accelerating tube installed in a high-vacuum chamber, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An accelerator, which accelerates electrons, protons and charged particles in a high energy state (for example, high energy state from several million electron volts to several trillion electron volts), is classified into various types.
Recently, technical development of a heavy ion accelerator, which is an apparatus for accelerating atom's ions excluding lepton particles such as proton or helium, has been widely performed. In particular, to manufacture a superconductive acceleration tube which is a core component of the heavy ion accelerator, a design technique optimized by analyzing all phenomena electromagnetically, thermally and mechanically and so on, as well as a technique of manufacturing a figure at an error rate of 50 μm or less, a processing capability, and an ultraprecision welding technique is needed.
The accelerating tube manufactured through precision technology, through which particles pass while being accelerated, may give the maximum performance in vacuum when the accelerating tube is installed in a set position. When a vacuum chamber kept in high vacuum, a wall surface of the chamber contracts inwardly and is deformed. Therefore, the accelerating tube that is precisely installed in the vacuum chamber in the atmosphere, moves out of the correct position as the chamber contracts, so that the performance of the accelerating tube decreases. Thus, there is a need to precisely measure the position of the accelerating tube in vacuum in order to improve the performance of the accelerating tube.
As methods of measuring the deformation of an inner component of a vacuum chamber known until the present, there is a method of inferring inner deformation by measuring the outer deformation of a vacuum chamber, and a method of directly measuring a subject by installing various kinds of measuring instruments inside a vacuum chamber.
However, since a chamber is deformed due to vacuum, the reliability of a measured value from these methods cannot be high. In addition, when the inner temperature of a chamber is high or harmful materials are introduced into in the chamber, the various kinds of meters may be out of order or contaminated, so that there is a limitation to use measuring instruments in the chamber.
Therefore, there is a need for a measurement system which is capable of precisely measuring a position error of an accelerating tube caused due to the deformation of a vacuum chamber and correcting it and which is usable without regard to the inner environment of the vacuum chamber and a method thereof.
As patent documents for related arts, there are Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-0106978, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1994-300587 and US Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0216476.